Mistic Travels
by Esylie Reechan
Summary: Misty has told Ash that she likes him, but he pushes her love away. How will Misty deal with the pain of regection? first write
1. Chapter One: The Dance

Esylie: Hello! This is my first pokemon fic, so please be kind! Um, I don't   
own Pokemon, so don't sue me, please...  
Later on in this, I will be adding some of my own characters, so please don't  
steal them. Oh, and if Pepsi is reading this, just wait! You will be showing  
up in this soon! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter One:  
  
I looked down at myself. The soft, dark blue silk of my shirt clung tightly   
to my upper body, and the long white silk skirt I wore cascaded down over my   
thin, pale legs. My bright orange hair flowed loosely over my shoulders,   
framing my pallid face, that held my shimmering aqua colored eyes, that held   
much despair that I tried not to show, but I guess it showed up tonight.  
  
"You okay, Misty?" asked Tracy, as he walked over to the table where I was   
sitting, staring off into the beautiful heavens above.  
  
Straining a smile, I replied, "Ya, I'm okay Trace. Why do you ask?" I knew   
that was probably the wrong thing to say, that he might probing me for   
answers, but hell, was I wrong.  
  
"Okay Mist. You just looked like you were about to cry if you were alone.   
So, how do you like this party so far?"   
  
He really did look stunning in the light of the full moon. The skull white   
moon shimmered off his silky red shirt and he actually was wearing some black   
pants for a change, instead of those dreary looking shorts. His hair was   
neatly combed, held off his forehead with his red headband and he smiled his   
award winning smile.  
  
Looking around at the people dancing and talking, I replied, "The party is   
okay. The music is good, and the food is great, but..."  
  
"But you wish Ash wasn't so cruel."  
  
How did he do that? I only nodded, not wanting to look into his face, in case   
he saw the tears that were welling within my eyes. How could Ash do this to   
me? How could he be so cruel, so heartless, as to push my love away like that?  
  
  
Flashback  
"Ash, you know that we have been friends for a long time..."  
  
"Uh, ya..."   
"Well, I just wanted to say..." How the hell was I going to tell him that I   
liked him? I had summoned up all of my strength. I was going to tell him that   
I truly cared for him, but how? Would he like me back? Or was I just a lost   
cause?   
  
"Yes, what is it Misty?" He was a little impatient, but that was Ash.   
Stubborn, crude, dense Ash. The Ash I had fallen in love with so many years   
ago...  
  
"Well, I kinda like you, as in like..." I finally stammered. I looked up into   
Ash's light brown eyes...  
  
His eyes were filled with laughter, and his face broke out in a wide grin.   
"Ya, sure Mist. Now, what did you actually drag me out of bed for?"  
  
It was then that I had slapped him.  
  
It was no light slap either. This slap of mine actually knocked him off his   
feet.  
  
Ash grabbed the side of his face, and stumbled to his feet, an angry look in   
his beautiful brown eyes. "What the hell was that for!?" he screamed at me.  
  
"What do you think that was for!" I yelled back, trying hard to hold back the   
tears that threatened to fall. "I just confessed that I actually liked you,   
and what do you do!? Throw it all back in my face!" Ash stood mute, watching   
as hot tears of rejection fell down my pale white face.  
  
"Misty I..."  
  
"I have nothing to say to you, Ash Ketchum!" I screamed, as I ran back towards   
the clearing where Brock, Ash and myself had set up camp for the night.  
  
Brock was sitting at the fire, cooking our evening meal, when I had burst   
through the trees, tears streaming down my face. I said nothing to him, and   
ran over to my things. I had all my stuff packed by the time Brock had come   
over.  
  
"Misty, what's wrong? Where's Ash?" he whispered as he put a hand on my   
shoulder.  
  
"I don't care where Ash is, and I never want to see him again," I stated.   
  
I placed the one strapped backpack over my shoulder, and started walking   
away from the camp when Ash came back. His cheek was still red where I had   
hit him. I looked away from him, and walked silently out of the camp.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Brock demanded, as he turned to Ash.  
  
The last words that I heard before I was out of range came from Ash's mouth.  
"Nothing..."  
  
End Flashback  
  
  
"Don't worry about it, Mist." I knew Tracey was trying his hardest to cheer   
me up.  
  
Everything reminded me of Ash, and could stop it. Not Tracey, not chocolate,   
not even my pokémon, whom had been very supportive of me, even Psyduck.   
  
I sighed. I was here in Pallet town, staying at Professor Oaks lab, waiting   
for the next ship to Cinnabar. I thought that would calm me down, being close   
to the sea...  
  
But the ship was delayed, so I was stuck in Pallet for a few more weeks. The   
Professor said that I could stay in the guest room as long as I needed to,   
and I thanked him for that.  
  
To try and get my mind off of Ash, Tracey had taken me to a small dance on   
the outskirts of town. Many young kids, the same age as Tracey and myself,   
were there, listening to the music, talking to each other, and dancing.  
  
"How could he do this to me, Tracey?" I whimpered, as tears started to fall   
from my eyes, streaking down my pale face. How could he do this to me? After   
all we've been through!  
  
Tracey put a protective arm around my shoulders. "I don't know, Misty. I knew   
that Ash was dense, but I never thought he could be so cold hearted. Hey, do   
you wanna go take a walk by the ocean?"  
  
He said the right thing. My face lit up, and we starting to walk to the   
ocean.  
  
I love the ocean. It was so peaceful, so serene, so quiet...  
  
It was the only thing that didn't remind me of Ash Ketchum.  
  
I sighed happily. I never thought that Tracey could be so kind to me. I had   
really been a bitch lately, and I didn't disserve his friendship, but he gave   
it to me, just the same.  
  
"Tracey?" I asked slowly, as my eyes swept over the ocean before me.  
  
"Yes, Misty?" he asked, as he looked at my figure, a strange look in his eyes.  
  
"I- I just want to thank you for being here for me, even though I don't deserve   
it..."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked. "Of coarse you deserve my friendship, and don't   
you dare think differently, okay?"  
  
"Ya, okay Trace. I just wanted to thank you," I whispered. "If not for you,   
one of my best friends being here for me, then I don't think I would have   
made it. Thank you."  
  
"You're very welcome, Misty. I'm just happy that you consider me not only a   
friend, but a best friend. Thank you, Mist." He slowly lifted an arm, and   
wiped a tear from my cheek, then he took me up in his strong arms, and just   
held me.  
  
"Thanks," I said, as he let me go. "I needed a hug, and a little talk..."  
  
"Well, you know Misty, that whenever you need a hug and someone to talk to,   
I'll always be here. All you need to do is call me, and I'll come."  
  
"Ya. Thanks Trace..." Then, I told him I thought that I would tell no one.   
I told him what I was planning, to get away from everything. All the stress.   
I told him that I was going to fake my death, then change my identity...  
  
"Well," said Tracey as he looked into my sea blue eyes, "if that is what you   
truly want to do, then I support your decision."  
  
Smiling, I said, "Well, you know that you can't tell anyone, right?"  
  
"Promise. I will not tell another living soul as long as I live."  
  
"Thank you, Tracey. If there is anyway I can thank you..."  
  
"Well, you can let me help you, and stay in touch with me when your gone!"  
  
I smiled. "Sure," I answered.  
  
"Well, I suppose we should go back to the lab. And we have to start brain   
storming names for you."  
  
"Ya. Thanks Trace."  
  
As we started to walk back to the lab, I knew that my life was starting   
anew. I was happy, for once in that week, I truly felt happy. I was going to   
start my life over again, starting on Cinnabar Island...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Esylie: So, what did you think? Was it good, bad? Don't ask me where I got the  
plot line for this, cuz I don't know. Well, please review! Also, if you have  
any suggestions, please e-mail me at "waterdragon_chick@hotmail.com".  
I can use all the help I can get! ^_^ Thanks for reading!  
  
~~Esylie Reechan~~ 


	2. Chapter Two: The Birth of Rubia

Esylie: Hello again! Uh, I don't own pokemon, so you can't sue me. Um, Pepsi?  
You will be in this soon! I just need to get Misty into her new identity! ^_^  
Have fun reading! And please review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
"Hey Tracey! What do you think? Strawberry blonde or platinum blonde?" I   
asked as I held up two boxes of hair dye. To pass others without turning a   
lot of heads, Tracey figured it would be better if I dyed my natural orange   
hair to a more common color, like brown, black or even blonde. I thought   
that since my oldest sister, Daisy, had bright blonde hair, I wouldn't look   
too strange as a blonde. Tracey had brought along his credit card today, to   
help me out, money wise.  
  
"Uh, I'd say the platinum," said Tracey as he glanced at the small box of   
dye, then to me. "Yes, I think the platinum would suit you fine!"  
  
"Okay!" I cried, as I put the case of hair dye in my nearly full basket.   
  
The day before Tracey and I had gone out and bought me two sets of new   
clothes.  
  
One outfit consisted of a tight red halter top, a pair of dark blue jean shorts,  
a black sleeveless overcoat with a large hood and a pair of red cut-away   
gloves. The second outfit included a pair of brown cargo shorts and a   
sleeveless black belly shirt (not unlike my old yellow shirt). Tracey had   
also aloud me to buy a pair of black running shoes and a brand new one   
strapped, gray backpack.   
  
Quickly, Tracey and I went to pay for the items in my basket, we left the   
small store, and slowly headed towards Professor Oaks laboratory.   
  
"Tracey..." I murmured as we walked up the quiet dirt road.  
  
Slowing ever so slightly, Tracey gazed into my full blue eyes. "Yes, Mist?"  
  
"Well, I just wanted to thank you, for everything. I mean, you even got me   
my own license so I can compete for badges, if I wanted to. I want to thank   
you for that." The day before he was able to get his hands on an old pokedex   
for me. He registered me under a fake name I would be using. "Rubia M. Springleaf".   
Kinda corny, if you ask me, but it was the best we could come up with on such  
short notice. The pokedex said I was raised in Pallet town by now dead foster   
parents, I had no siblings, my birth date was May 14th, that I was 13 years   
of age and that I was a water pokemon trainer. All that was needed now, was   
a picture, witch would be taken after I had gotten settled into my new   
identity.   
  
Professor Oak had gone out of town on some business, and Tracey was left in   
charge of the lab, so now was the perfect opportunity to get this done...  
  
"You are very welcome, Misty. I'm just glad I can help!" Tracey was being   
very nice about this. I couldn't even imagine what I would have done without   
him...  
I thought back to the days when Ash, Tracey and myself had been traveling   
together. The days that I had been happy, satisfied with a crush on Ash...  
  
"Hey, Misty?" Tracey asked, as we neared the lab.  
  
"Ya?" I asked, as I held the bag full of supplies in front of me.  
  
"Do you wanna eat out tonight, as sort of a celebration of you becoming   
'Rubia Springleaf'?"  
  
I thought that was a great idea, and I suppose my wide grin showed it.  
  
"How about we go about, 7:30?" he asked. That gave me four hours to get   
ready.  
  
"Fine by me!" I cried, as we entered the lab and were greeted by Togepi.  
  
"Brrrreeeee!" the little egg pokemon cried happily, as he clung onto my left   
leg. Smiling, I lifted the pokemon, and placed him in my arms. "Tog- toge!"   
he said as it snuggled into my shirt, and started to purr affectionately.  
  
"Oh, how I will miss you, Togepi..." I whispered into his ear. I had no choice   
but to leave him behind with Tracey, not that I was worried, mind you. I had   
faith that Tracey would make Togepi happy.  
  
"Brrriiiiiii..."  
  
"It's to dangerous to come with me, Togepi. I'm sure you will be happy here   
at the lab, with Tracey."  
  
Tears were now filling the little pokemon's eyes, and I placed the bag I was   
carrying in Tracey's arm. I walked outside, to hopefully calm the little   
pokemon. "Please don't cry, Togepi. You know I love you, and I don't want   
anything to happen to you. I don't want you to grow up living with a girl   
who is hiding her own identity, concealing her personality. Running away.   
Please understand, that is no life for a baby pokemon. I will be leaving you   
with Tracey, so don't worry. You like Tracey, don't you?" The child nodded   
his little head in response, so I continued. "Well, would it make you feel   
better if I left one of my other pokemon here with you? To take care of you?"  
Togepi nodded once more, and his tears were now subsiding. "And how about if   
I come back every once and a while to see how you are doing?" The little egg   
smiled weakly, and hugged my neck as best it could with its little arms.   
Smiling, I hugged him back.  
  
I went back inside, now that Togepi's tears had been dried, and walked slowly   
to my room. As I opened the door, I was greeted by the smell of wild flowers   
that Togepi and I had picked to lighten up the room a few days ago. I smiled,   
and placed Togepi on the large futon maitres. I then noticed that the white   
bag with the hair dye was laying on the chair by the window. 'Thanks, Tracey...'   
I thought, as I picked up the hair dye, and turned to Togepi.  
  
"Do you want to help me dye my hair, Togepi?"  
  
"Brrrrrriiiiiiiiii!" he cried happily, and we walked to the bathroom.  
  
'How will life be like as a blonde...?' I mused as Togepi and I walked into   
the nearest bathroom.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Esylie: Yes, I know, this chapter didn't really have much in it... Oh well.  
The next chapter will be better! ^_^ Please R&R! If you have any suggestions,  
please e-mail me at 'waterdragon_chick@hotmail.com' Thanks for reading!  
  
~~Esylie Reechan~~ 


	3. Chapter Three: Ruby Earrings

Hello everyone! I thank the peoples that gave me the reviews! Um, okay, I  
don't own pokemon, so don't sue me. Um, this chapter doesn't have much in it,  
but I swear that there shall be more adventure stuff in it soon! Well, I hope  
yous all like this chapter, even though nothing really happens... Well,  
R&R please!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
"Wow... You look great, Mist!" I heard Tracey call, as I looked myself over.   
He was right, I did look good. My newly dyed, bright blonde hair was held back   
by two aqua colored clips, that were both decorated by delicate minute angelfish.   
A beautiful teal dress hung loosely about my meager body. The spaghetti straps   
showed off my delicate pale shoulders and the slit up the right side of my   
dress stopped just above the knee, allowing easier movement. My feet were   
covered by dainty aqua sandals.  
  
"Jeez..." I said to no one, myself. I looked nothing like the Misty I knew. At   
least I knew my new look was a good one, since I doubted my own mother would   
have been able to recognize me. I held myself almost like a princess, not   
like I had done before, and I seemed to be happy, truly happy. Tomorrow I   
would take off into the world a new person, no longer Misty Mayflower. I shall   
become Rubia M. Springleaf, a water pokemon trainer who wishes only to become   
the best water trainer ever...  
  
Yet there was still something missing. Both in my appearance and in my soul.   
I felt like there was something I needed, but didn't have. Something that no   
one would expect a girl like me to do, or have...  
  
Anyway, Tracey took my to dinner, calling me Rubia the whole night, so that I   
would become at least a little used to it, before I had to leave tomorrow...  
  
Dinner was great! We went to a wonderful Italian restaurant on the outskirts   
of Pallet. I had some delicious pasta that was covered in a delectable tomato   
sauce, along with a few bread sticks, and a glass of a sweet peach juice.  
  
After Tracey and I had finished our meal, we had started to walk home, to the   
lab, when he stopped me. "I got something for you..." Tracey said slyly, as he   
reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small red box. He gave it to me...  
  
Slowly, ever so slowly, I opened the lid, and I was greeted by a pair of   
fervent red crystalline stones, that hung from a thin silver chain and were   
then connected to the same shade of red stone. I gasped involuntarily, as I   
gazed at the pair of set jewels that must have cost Tracey a fortune.   
  
"Do you like them?" Tracey asked, as he looked at the surprised expression on   
my face.  
  
"Yes, of coarse I do! But, Tracey, I don't have my ears pierced..."  
  
Smiling, Tracey asked, "Well, would you be willing to have them pierced?"  
  
Grinning like a little child, I stated, "Yes! Oh my gosh, Tracey! Thank you!"  
With those words said, I quickly jumped into his arms, and gave him a quick   
hug. "Thank you so much, Tracey! How can I ever repay you for doing all this   
for me?"  
  
"You have already repaid me, Mist, by being happy again. Come on, let's go   
get those ears of yours pierced!"  
  
"Okay, but on one condition."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"You have to get at least one of your ears pierced!"  
  
"Okay, if it will make you happy..."  
  
"Yes it will!"  
  
"Okay, fine..." Tracey said with a smile.  
  
"One more thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you hold my hand?" I asked. I had never thought I would be putting   
little wholes through my ears. I actually thought it was kind of morbid...  
  
Then realization hit me. It would be another part of my new identity. No one   
expected the Misty I was to ever do this, so why would anybody suspect that   
Misty turned herself into Rubia? I knew I would have to stay clear of my home   
town, and of my other friends... But that was okay. I would see them again...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh god! Why had I let myself get talked into doing this!?!? IT HURT LIKE   
HELL!!  
  
"Okay, done!" said the man whom had pierced my ears. My nails were digging   
into Tracey's palm, and I was holding back tears. Why had I let Tracey talk   
me into this?  
  
Tracey was holding a white tissue to his left ear, trying to stop the small   
little wound from bleeding any more, and I held a tissue to the ear that had   
just been stabbed, while the elderly man held a tissue to the other.  
  
"Okay," said the man, as he continued to hold the white gauze to my ear,   
"you, young man, will have to turn that ring every night, to make sure the  
skin doesn't grow over the ring itself, and you should clean the hole with   
Peroxide every night for two weeks. If your ear starts to itch, start using   
the Peroxide again. You got that?" Tracey nodded. "That goes for you too,   
Miss. You hear what I said to your boyfriend over there?"  
  
"He's not my boyfriend," I mumbled, but I nodded my head.  
  
"Alright. Now, don't be worried if your ears start to swell up tonight. It's   
normal. The swelling will go down by the morning, okay you two?"  
  
"Yep, we got it," said Tracey, as he let go of my hand, and fished in his   
pocket for his wallet. "How much do we owe you?"  
  
"Let's see..." The man aloud me to hold the white tissue, and he walked over   
to the cash register. Punching in a few numbers, he announced, "That will be   
$43.59, please. That includes both of you." Tracey handed over the cash, and   
after my Tracey's ear, and my ears stopped bleeding, we walked home.  
  
It was after midnight before we got back to the lab, and I was thankful that   
the ship I was leaving on left in the afternoon, so I could sleep in for a   
while...  
  
I fell asleep listening to Togepi's soft chirps and the sound of waves at the   
port. Even though the lab was across the city from the port, I could still   
hear the waves break on the shore, and I could smell the fishy sent of the   
ocean. This night was the first to have pleasant dreams. Dreams of my new   
life, new friends, new loves, new pokemon...  
  
And hope. True blue hope...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, how was it? I swear that the next one will be better! I hope you all  
keep reading! I would love reviews!  
  
~~Esylie Reechan~~ 


	4. Chapter Four: The Ship

Hello peoples! Esylie here! Um, I don't own pokemon... Don't sue me... I am   
only a poor, pathetic little fan fic writer... ^_^  
  
Um, BB? You will be in chapter five! I promise! ^_^  
  
Well, R&R! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
The majestic scent of the dark blue ocean filled my nostrils as I looked at   
the rising sun from my vantage point, aboard the magnificent, pearly white   
ship, the SS Jenny. Standing on the balcony just outside my room, my sea blue  
gaze swept over the light pinks, purples, reds and pastel oranges that the   
morning sky painted on the swirling blue mass that we humans call the ocean.  
  
Sighing, I brought the white mug full of hot chocolate up to my lips, and   
sipped. How I would miss my life as Misty, yet how I would relish in the   
fact that I was starting my life over again as Rubia... Was there anything   
that I truly would miss from my old life? Maybe the pokemon I had to leave   
behind, Togepi, Goldeen, Starmie, Horsea... I would miss them. Would I miss   
anything else?  
  
Tracey's kindness, Brock's constant flirting, Ash...  
  
No. I would not miss Ash. He means nothing to me now, and he shall never mean   
anything to me.   
  
"Then why do you still have a picture of him..." I murmured to myself, as I   
slowly took a picture of Ash and myself out of my back pocket, and held it   
in my hand, looking it over.  
  
There he was, looking as happy as ever, with me beside him, smiling like   
there was no tomorrow, a slight blush in my pale cheeks... How could I have   
ever fallen in love with him? How was it possible? What qualities did he have   
that made me fall in love?  
  
I mean, come on! He had the brains of a jellyfish, he was rude, obnoxious,   
dense to the end, and he wasn't even that good looking! How could I have   
fallen in love with someone whom had so many flaws...? What was I attracted to?  
  
'His spirit... His love of what he does... His friendship...'   
  
The words popped into my head, and I could do nothing to stop them. Yes, I   
was in love with his spirit, his friendship and his love... Could I not just...  
  
'No, I will not forgive him.' I told myself firmly. I would not forgive him   
for breaking my heart. There was no way...  
  
Angrily I looked at the picture I still held in my hands, and furiously   
ripped it in two. The pieces fell to the deck. I was about to walk back to   
my room, but I just couldn't. Sighing, I turned around to go pick up the two   
pieces. No matter how hard I tried to push my heart away, I could never seem   
to do it. I guess I was weak, that way...  
  
I reached for the first piece and placed it into the palm of my hand. I was   
about to grasp the other piece, when a gust of wind plucked the picture from   
the deck, and into the early morning air.   
  
"Damn..." I whispered under my breath. I watched helplessly as the picture of   
me flew into the early morning air, and out to the sea. "Oh well..." I   
whispered. I looked down at the part of the picture I was able to capture   
and saw, to my dismay, that it was the half that held Ash, smiling...  
  
Ironic, isn't it? The one man I wanted out of my life, was the one to stay   
with me...  
  
Glaring at the picture in my hand, I slowly walked to my cabin, and sat down   
on the soft, fluffy white bed, and sipped my hot chocolate. I placed the   
picture back into my back pocket, not having the heart to throw it away, and   
I set my mug of still steaming chocolate on the small table beside me.  
  
Getting up, I walked back out to the deck, and slowly made my way to the   
cafeteria.  
  
It was a quiet place, so early in the morning, with only a few passengers   
like myself there, and the random pokemon here and there. I sat at one of   
the modest looking wooden tables, with two seats around it, picked up that   
days newspaper from the dull surface, and started to flip through the things   
the articles. Nothing really caught my eye, untill I saw a picture of myself...  
  
Above the picture, it said, 'Missing, if found, please phone the Celadon   
Gym'...  
  
So, someone was actually looking for me... Amazing...  
  
Setting the paper down on the table where I found it, I once again looked   
around the medium sized room, and studied the people lounging about. Most of   
them were trainers, I could see that much at least. Probably going to the   
new Cinnabar Gym that Blaine built, after Team Rocket had kind of destroyed   
his gym in the volcano...  
  
I wonder why disaster used to always seemed follow the three of us...  
  
Oh well. That part of my life was over, and I never had to think about it   
again...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry that this was short... The next will be better! ^_^ Please R&R!   
  
If you have any suggestions, please e-mail me at 'waterdragon_chick@hotmail.com'  
Thanks! Bye-di-bye-bye! ^_^  
  
~~Esylie Reechan~~ 


	5. Chapter Five: A New Friend

Hello! Well, now onto chapter five! ^_^ BB? You're in this chapter!  
  
No, I don't own pokemon... Do you think I would be putting these stories up  
here if I did? ^_^  
  
Well, please read and review!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Finally, after a full week of staying cooped up on that boat, I was there!  
  
Cinnabar gym, here I come!  
  
I was actually excited about this. My first pokemon battle as Rubia, would be   
against one of the gym leaders... I was excited! No, excited was not really   
right... I was ecstatic!  
  
Quickly, I walked about the small town, searching for the one and only   
pokemon center in that town. Upon finding it, I rushed through the sliding   
glass door.  
  
I was met with the sounds of four or five conversations from the ten or so   
trainers waiting in the center at the time. The cool, air conditioned air   
was a pleasant change from the hot, humid air from outside, and the quiet   
murmurs of the trainers were a nice change from the loud, crowded streets   
outside... 'God...' I thought. 'Nearly this whole island is just a tourist   
trap...'  
  
Walking up to the front counter of the center, I took my three poke balls   
from my dusky, one strapped backpack, and placed them on the tabletop in   
front of a smiling Nurse Joy.   
  
Politely smiling, I asked, "Nurse Joy, could you please check to see how my   
Pokemon are doing?"  
  
"Yes, of course!" Nurse Joy replied, as she took the poke balls from the   
counter. "What is your name, miss?"  
  
"It's Rubia. Rubia Springleaf," I answered shakily. Did my voice sound as   
nervous as I felt? I hope to god, no...  
  
"Okay, Rubia!" Nurse Joy said. "Your pokemon will be ready to be picked up   
within the next two hours, so you can take a seat, or walk around town for a   
bit."  
  
"Sure," I said smiling.   
  
"Okay. See you in about two hours!" She then walked into the back room,   
carrying my pokemon and leaving me standing at the front desk alone.  
  
Totally at loss at what to do, I turned and walked out of the center.  
  
The sun was bright, the air was hot, the street was filled with laughter and   
the scent of corn dogs clung to the still winds. Slowly walking down the   
streets, I made my way though the small city, drinking in the sights and   
smells like a cool drink on a hot summers day...  
  
I found myself in one of the many parks that dotted the tropical city, and I   
sluggishly strolled about the grounds, smiling slightly at the small children   
that ran by playing a tag game...  
  
I guess I wasn't watching where I was going, nor do I think that she was   
watching either...  
  
I was hit with a force great enough to knock me off my feet and to the ground   
fairly painfully.  
  
"Ow..." I groaned, as I slowly opened my eyes to see what had hit me. Seeing   
a girl roughly my age, with long, platinum blonde hair, sprawled out before   
me, also groaning, I opened my mouth to voice an apology, but she beet me to   
it.  
Looking up at me with innocent, baby blue eyes, she said, "Oh my gosh! I   
wasn't watching where I was going! Are you all right? I'm sooo sorry!"  
  
Smiling at her worried look, I replied, "Ya, I'm fine. I wasn't watching   
where I was going either... Now, the question is, are you all right?"  
  
Grinning, the girl answered, "Yep! Nothin' can harm me! By the way, my name   
is Bonnie Star. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm," I beamed, "Rubia Springleaf. Nice to meet you." Standing up, I face   
Bonnie once more. "Here, let me help you up, Bonnie," I said, reaching my  
hand out to help her up.  
  
"Thanks, Rubia!" Bonnie cried, as she took my hand, and aloud me to help her   
to her feet. "Um, sorry again for running in to you... I was chasing after that   
Charmander..." Looking over my shoulder, she gasped, "There she is! Do you   
wanna help me catch her?"  
  
"Sure!" I replied, and the wild goose chase was on. Catching the little red   
lizard was harder then it seemed. I swear, that thing was faster then a   
Pidgeot in the sky! That little lizard could run! Just when you think you   
had her, the little bugger went ahead and used its agility attack!  
  
Bonnie and I tried for hours, it seemed, trying to catch that Charmander,   
but she refused to be caught...  
  
Finally giving up what seemed to be an impossible mission, we sat on the cool   
grass, panting, with large grins on our faces.  
  
"So," Bonnie said, catching her breath, "I haven't seen you before. You a   
tourist? Or a trainer?"  
  
"A trainer," I replied.  
  
"Cool. Come to challenge Blaine?"  
  
"Yep. I'm hoping to win myself his badge..."  
  
"What kinda pokemon do you have?"  
  
"Well, I have a Staryu, a Poliwhirl and a Psyduck that are at the pokemon   
center right now... Speaking of pokemon, is that Charmander yours?"   
  
"Ya. She's made a hobby out of making me run after her..."  
  
"She sure has you trained good."  
  
"You got that right!" laughed Bonnie, as she gazed over at her blue eyed   
Charmander, who was starting to walk back over to her trainer, knowing that   
this game of tag was over.  
  
Smiling, I looked up at the darkening sky...  
  
"Hey, do you know what time it is?" I asked.  
  
"Ya," Bonnie said as she looked at her watch. "Oh jeez! It's already past  
six! Well, I guess time does fly when you're having fun..."  
  
"Yep, you're sure right with that. Do you want to come with me to go pick up   
my pokemon?"  
  
"Okay! Then your pokemon can meet my Charmander!"  
  
I nodded. The two of us stood, and we started to walk towards the poke center.  
  
We talked about nothing in particular; our ages, boy bands we were in love   
with, pokemon...  
  
"So, do you have a place to stay tonight?" asked Bonnie, as we neared the   
poke center.  
  
"Well, I was planning on staying at center..."  
  
"Hey! How about you come and stay with me tonight? I have an extra bed in my   
room, and the Cinnabar Gym is next door, so you won't have to go far to   
challenge Blaine..."  
  
"You live next door to the gym?"  
  
"Yep! I'm training there."  
  
"Cool. Ya, I think I'll come stay. You sure you don't mind?"  
  
"Not one bit!"  
  
"Thanks!" I said, as we entered the center.   
  
I made my way to the front desk where a waiting Nurse Joy stood, still   
smiling like she was earlier today.   
  
"Hi, Nurse Joy! Could I get my pokemon?"  
  
"Sure. You're Rubia, right? Then, here are your pokemon. They're all rested   
and healthy!"  
  
"Thank you, Nurse Joy!" I cried happily, as I took my poke balls from Nurse   
Joy's outstretched hands. I put them in my backpack, and then Bonnie and I   
were off.  
  
I beamed, as Bonnie and I walked down the now quieting streets, to her   
apartment. 'You already have your first friend, Rubia...' I thought   
happily...  
  
  
Well, how was it? Next chapter will have the more of Bonnie, and some of the  
gym battle! Thanks for reading!  
  
If you have any suggestions, please e-mail me at 'waterdragon_chick@hotmail.com'  
  
Thanks again!  
  
~~Esylie Reechan~~ 


	6. Chapter Six: The Battle's Beggining

Oh my god... I can't believe it... Chapter six... ^_^  
  
Well, I don't own pokemon, blah blah blah... you get the idea!  
  
And for all those people who have asked me if this story is going to be a   
Tracey&Misty fic, don't worry! Tracey and Misty are just friend! ^_^  
  
Please R&R!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
"So, you think that you are really ready to challenge Blaine?" asked Bonnie,   
as she placed a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of me. Looking up   
into Bonnie's still sleep stricken face, I nodded. I knew that I was as   
ready as I would ever be. No use waiting now. If I couldn't beat him now, I   
doubt I would ever be able to try again.  
  
"Alright..." sighed Bonnie, as she sat herself down opposite of me, and   
started munching away at her scrambled eggs. "Do you want me to tell you the   
rules to fighting him? The badge rules?"  
  
"Sure," I said, as I washed my eggs down with a glass of orange juice.   
  
"Okay..." Bonnie said to me. "First, you must know, that there is to be no   
cheating. If you are found cheating, then you will be disqualified, and will   
never again be let inside the gym. Second, the battle will be three on three,   
no exceptions. That's all, I believe. You got all that, Rubia?"   
  
Nodding, I said, "Yep, think I do. Will you come watch me battle?"  
  
"Of course! Blaine wants all the jr. Trainers to watch all his battles. He   
says it helps us learn... So I couldn't miss, it even if I wanted to!"  
  
"Okay. So, when will I be able to challenge Blaine?" I asked. I was a little   
nervous, since he did know Misty... Would he recognize Rubia?  
  
"You can challenge him now, if you want. I wold suggest that you finish   
breakfast, first. Then we can go over to the gym. What do you say?"  
  
"Sounds good to me!" I said, then wolfed down the rest of my breakfast.  
  
When both Bonnie and I had finished our breakfast, I packed up my   
possessions, and the two of us headed for the gym. It didn't take us long   
before we were inside Blaine's gym.  
  
The heat was nearly unbearable for me, yet it didn't seem to bother Bonnie   
one bit.  
  
Gazing about the large, smoldering gym, I saw that there was an fairly old   
man, training his Arcanine. Looking closer, I saw that the man was no other   
then the gym leader, Blaine.  
  
"Hey, Blaine!" cried Bonnie, as we neared the man, "You have a challenger!"  
  
Turning around, Blaine looked me strait in the eye. "Is that true? Have you   
come to try and win my badge, young lady?" he asked, with a smirk on his   
face. I guess he could see that I was very uncomfortable in this extreme   
heat.  
  
"Yes, I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" I spoke, my voice not even   
wavering once.  
  
"Fine. Bonnie, would you please alert the other jr. Trainers?"  
  
"Sure!" called Bonnie, as she ran out of the gym, to one of the training   
grounds out back.  
  
Smiling, and shaking his head, he murmured, "That Bonnie... So full of energy...  
Amazing that she hasn't already left..." Looking at me, Blaine asked in a   
friendly tone, "So, what's your name, miss?"  
  
"Rubia Springleaf, sir," I answered him, trying to be polite.  
  
"Nice to meat you, Rubia. As you know, my name is Blaine." Looking me over,   
he asked, "Have I seen you before? You do look awfully familiar..."  
  
"No, I don't think so, sir. This is my first time being here on Cinnabar,"   
I lied, hoping he didn't see through my little fib...  
  
"Okay." Blaine dismissed, and then asked me, "So, it seems that you and   
Bonnie know each other, right?"  
  
"Yes. We met each other last night, and she was kind enough to show me   
around town a little bit, and to the gym..."  
  
"Hm, yes, she is the type to make new friends very easily..."  
  
Just then, about seven trainers, including Bonnie herself, came rushing   
inside, eager to see the battle that would unfold before their eyes.  
  
"Bonnie!" called Blaine.  
  
"Yes?" she asked with a smile, as she straitened her red tank top, and   
dusted off her blue jeans.  
  
"Would you please do the honor of refereeing this match?"  
  
Grinning like mad, the teenage girl squealed, "Yes! Of course, sir!" This   
must be a great honor for Bonnie, since she seemed so excited.  
  
Running to the center of the large battle field, the Bonnie yelled, "The   
battle for the Cinnabar Gym badge shall commence! The challenger, Rubia   
Springleaf! The defender, Blaine! The match will be a three on three pokemon   
battle. No time limit! Let the battle begin!"  
  
"Right!" I called, as I grabbed one of the poke balls from my pack. "Go!   
Staryu!" I cried as I threw the ball. The white and red sphere bounced once   
on the ground, then opened up, sending Staryu onto the hard surface of the   
battle arena.  
  
Blaine smirked, and said, "Ah, a water type... Let me tell you, Rubia, that   
it is not always type that wins you a battle against a fire pokemon.   
Let's go, Arcanine!"  
  
The wolf-like pokemon leapt into the arena at his masters command, and   
started to growl at Staryu.  
  
"Alright, Staryu!" I yelled, as I eyed the orange striped dog in front of my   
little golden star, "Use your flying tackle, followed by a water gun!"  
  
"Arcanine! Agility!" Blaine cried, as Staryu flew towards his target...  
  
Nearly too fast to see, Arcanine, who only looked like a orange streak to me   
at the time, ran about the arena, sending dust into the air... Staryu tried   
to chase it, but he wasn't fast enough. How was I suppose to win this, if   
Staryu couldn't even hit that dog?  
  
"Staryu! Stop!" I had an idea... Not even a week ago, Staryu had mastered a   
new technique, and now, I am thankful that he did...  
  
I knew that it wouldn't hurt Arcanine too much, but at least it would slow   
him down...  
  
"Staryu! Blizzard!" I cried, hoping that that would slow the dog down long   
enough for Staryu to use one of his more powerful water attacks.  
  
Sure enough, it worked! The blast of ice that came from Staryu hit the   
orange blur strait on, sending it toppling to the ground. As soon as it hit  
the ground, I called, "Staryu, use your water gun attack!"   
  
A fairly large spray of water flew from the top spike of my Staryu, and shot   
towards its target, hitting it dead on. In a cry of pain, Arcanine fell to   
the floor, unconscious.  
  
'Well, that was easy...' I mused, as I thought about how much trouble Ash   
had battling Blaine.  
  
"Arcanine is unable to battle! The first round goes to Rubia!" I heard Bonnie   
cry.  
  
"Good work, Arcanine!" cried Blaine, as he called back the large orange   
wolf-like creature. "Good job, Rubia, you defeated the weakest of my pokemon!   
I'm afraid you wont have such an easy time with this one!"   
  
In a blast of red light and flame, the strong, muscular build of a orange   
and gold dragon appeared, its tail engulfed in flame...  
  
"Charizard!" Blaine called, before I could even think of an attack that   
would work against a giant like this, "Use your tackle attack!"  
  
"Staryu! Get out of the way!" I cried, but I was too late...  
  
With a force that could knock over a solid brick wall, Charizard hit Staryu,   
sending it flying out of the ring, nearly missing me, and into a near by   
cement wall. The soft chiming of Staryu could be heard over Charizard's   
cries of triumph, telling me it could fight no more.   
  
"Staryu is unable to battle! This round goes to Blaine!" Bonnie cried, as I   
called Staryu back.  
  
After calling my star back, I turned back to see Blaine smirking...  
  
I would wipe that stupid smirk off his face...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, how was it? Did I leave it at a good cliff hanger?^_^  
  
If you have any questions, comments, ideas for this story of mine, please   
feel free to e-mail me at 'waterdragon_chick@hotmail.com'  
  
Thanks!  
  
~~Esylie Reechan~~ 


	7. Chapter Seven: The Battle's Middle

. I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!! I've been neglecting my stories on ff.net. I hadn't intended too, and I feel really horrible about it. I know that I will probably get yelled at by a lot of people (I've been yelled at by a few already), but here is the next chapter. I'm working on this story, and no other stories (I'm gonna get this done!), so I should have the next chapter up by next week or something. Again, I'm really sorry.. *sniff* Don't hurt me!  
  
I actually wrote five pages this time! More then what I usually have it at (four) and I'll make the next few chapters longer, if I can.  
  
ME SORRY!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
Who would I choose next? True, I only did have three Pokemon with me as Rubia, but in which order is what will win me the match, thus the Volcano badge?  
  
Glaring daggers at the elderly man, I moved my right hand over my belt, feeling for the small red and white spheres attached to my trainers belt. The first groove was cold and smooth to the touch- as they usually were- then there was a slight space between where I could feel the leather of my beaten black trainers belt and the secondary groove of my final poke ball. I still held Staryu's ball within my gloved hand, praying that it would be okay until I could get it too a Pokemon center.  
  
Returning Staryu to my belt, I took one of the two sphere's I had not used as of yet. Enlarging the poke ball in my right hand, I whispered a silent prayer for the success of my sweet little Pokemon, and his safe return.  
  
"Go, Poliwhirl!" I cried, pressing the small gray button, and throwing the ball into the middle of the arena.  
  
In a flash of blinding white light, the fighting stance of my Poliwhirl appeared in the arena, in front of the smug form of Blaine's Charizard. With a snort of smoke through its nostrils, as if to say "This is all you got?", the Charizard brought up its fists and stretched its dragon-like wings.  
  
"Poliwhirl!" I yelled over the field, my blue eyes twinkling with their own angry light, "Use your Hypnosis attack!!"  
  
With all his might, my Poliwhirl concentrated as hard as he could, bringing forth the knowledge of how the technique was to be preformed. Blue waves of ethereal energy hit the Charizard, slowly lulling the creature into a relaxed state.  
  
"Don't give in, Charizard!" Blaine yelled, snapping the Charizard out of my spell of Hypnosis. Charizard stumbled lazily for a moment. A moment was all I needed.  
  
"Water Gun!" I cried. Streams of icy-cold water sprung from the spiral on Poliwhirl's stomach, coming in contact with the enemy so hard, the large lizard was thrown to the ground.  
  
The lizard, shaking slightly with the pain of the liquid touching his skin, stood up shakily, much to my delight. It would be down soon, if I kept this up.  
  
I attacked.  
  
"Doubleslap!" I ordered, throwing my hand out before my form, pointing it at the struggling Charizard. The blue creature rushed forward, and with a mighty growl, started slapping the living daylights out of that over-grown, good for nothing lizard.  
  
Ash had a Charizard.  
  
Shaking my head, to rid myself of such disrupting thoughts, I concentrated on my Poliwhirl's movements. The creature was quite graceful, if you truly took the time too look at him. His skin, glistening with a soft sheen of moisture, was a blue only a tad darker then my own eyes. His movements were quick, yet refined, as a rapidly moving river- his body was positioned just so, his hands moved back and forth with the most effective motion as to get as many slaps in before his enemy retaliated, and he was light on his feet, as to easily get away if need be.  
  
The Charizard was upon the floor again, and as it tried once more to raise itself, I yelled, "Water Gun, Poliwhirl!"  
  
Another beam of water shot through Charizard's defenses, and hit home, sending the lizard to the floor with a great thump.  
  
"Charizard is unable to battle!" I dimly heard Bonnie cry in the background, as my Poliwhirl jogged up to where I was standing, happiness shinning in his eyes.  
  
"Charizard." I heard that old man murmur in slight disappointment, before his disappointed look was replaced with an over-confident smirk. "Well, I must commend you, Miss Rubia. I didn't think that I would need to use my strongest Pokemon against you." he voiced, as he returned his Charizard to its poke ball.  
  
"Guess you underestimated me, huh?" I retorted, keeping my cool for once and patting my lovely tadpole on his slimy little head. He had done a great job, but was tiring rapidly. I prayed he would be fine for the final battle.  
  
I prayed I didn't have to use my Psyduck.  
  
Throwing his final poke ball onto the field, Blaine said, "I don't think I underestimated you at all, little girl."  
  
In a flash of brilliance, a fairly large Magmar had appeared on the arena floor. Breathing a tiny whiff of fire from its duck-like bill, the thing glared over at my Poliwhirl, then at me. It's eyes were the color of charred ashes, yet burning still in the heat of battle. This one was determined not to let his master down.  
  
"You can do it, Poliwhirl," I whispered in my creatures ear before shooing it off to the field.  
  
Before I could utter a word, Blaine had yelled to his Magmar, "Use Smog attack!" and the stadium was filled a moment later with the thick, putrid smoke of that Flame Pokemon.  
  
Coughing slightly, and trying desperately to see through the thick smoke, I tried to think of a way for my Poliwhirl to rid itself of the smog. Maybe Bubble.? It was worth a shot. If I didn't do anything, this battle would be over.  
  
"Poliwhirl, Bubb-" but I was cut of by a shrill cry my Poliwhirl gave as the Magmar attacked.  
  
The smoke cleared off slightly, and I could barely make out the two figures before me- Poliwhirl upon the ground, with the Flame creature standing above it.  
  
"Finish it, Magmar," was all that Blaine said, in a highly snobbish tone. One final cry was heard from my dear Poliwhirl, before all was silent.  
  
The smoke cleared off completely, and Bonnie sent me a sympathetic look. "Poliwhirl is unable to battle! The two are down to one Pokemon a piece!"  
  
Three attacks. My Poliwhirl was down in three attacks.  
  
Dammit! That Magmar had gotten a lot stronger from when I was last here. Now all I had was Psyduck, and he would probably get creamed by that walking volcano in mere seconds.  
  
Three attacks. I thought I had trained my Poliwhirl better then that- just another reason to show how horrible I am as a trainer, I suppose. Maybe I should just give up now, and save myself the embarrassment. I should just quit.  
  
But then what would my Pokemon think of me then? What would Tracey think of me? I was no quitter! I am Misty. No, I'm Rubia Springleaf! I'm the greatest going to be the greatest Water Pokemon trainer in the entire world! I will surpass all obstacles put in my way, learn from my mistakes, and make those that remember me as their friend proud of me!  
  
Calling back my fainted Poliwhirl, I whispered, "I'll win this, don't you worry" to the ball before returning it to my belt. Taking up my last poke ball, my azure gaze came up slowly, to glare at the old man opposite of me. There he was, arms crossed and grinning at his pupils, convinced he had won this.  
  
'Please,' I prayed silently to my Psyduck that was still in his ball, 'please win this. I'm sorry that I have treated you awfully- to say the very least. I will try my very best to be patient with you. I really do love you, my little friend.'  
  
"Go, Psyduck!" I cried, throwing my final ball into the field. The ball opened and out popped my little yellow duck, its vacant look present on its face.  
  
"Psy.?" it asked, turning to me in question. He was quite confused that I had actually called on him for once.  
  
A flash of guilt fell across my heart, and I called to him. "Psyduck, I know that I haven't that great of a trainer, ever, but I need you now. I have treated you with less respect as I have the others, and I ask for your forgiveness. May I have it? Will you fight for me?"  
  
A quick nod from Psyduck, and he turned to face Magmar, a look of almost determination shining through the empty mask of stupidity. There was intelligence there, I suddenly realized. Maybe not as great as some of the other Pokemon I had come up against, but it was there. How could I not have realized it before?  
  
"Alright, Psyduck! Let's start it off easy. Scratch attack!"  
  
The duck sprang into action, much faster then I first expected he would. Maybe his headache wasn't so bad. My eyes widened a fraction of an inch. If he didn't have a bad headache, then he wouldn't be able to use his psychic attacks.  
  
That would be no good.  
  
Psyduck scratched the belly of the giant Magmar, dealing as much damage as it could muster- though it only aided in angering the walking flame. With a great sweep of it's massive arm, Magmar hit my Psyduck away from itself with a Fire Punch. I winced in sympathy, then frowned when Psyduck started running away in the opposite direction, a black smudge upon his forehead.  
  
Blaine started laughing at this point, along with several of the Jr. Trainers. Bonnie, however, gazed at Psyduck in worry.  
  
"What is with your Psyduck, Rubia?" laughed Blaine as Psyduck ran back and forth on the gym floor. All I could do was glare in defense, staying silent.  
  
"Magmar, use another Fire Punch." Blaine said off-handily, waving his hand in the general direction at where Psyduck had stumbled over a stone.  
  
Gasping as Magmar shot towards my duck, I screamed, "Psyduck! Look out behind you!!" As he turned around, heeding my warning for once, he got a fist full of flames shoved into his beak. Even from where I was standing, I could hear the tiny snapping noise of Psyduck's beak cracking, before the poor thing fell to the floor with a painful thud.  
  
"Psyduck!" I cried, gazing at the duck with a startled stare. Was it over so soon? Had I lost?  
  
.  
  
Was Psyduck okay?  
  
I let out a relieved sigh as I saw Psyduck stumble to his feet and I withdrew my poke ball from its holder. I wouldn't push Psyduck so hard when he hasn't even been trained properly. It wouldn't be fair to him.  
  
"Psyduck, return." I said in a low, disappointed voice. I wasn't disappointed with my Pokemon- they had all done very well for their levels- but I was disappointed in myself. I had to train Psyduck and the others harder, so that one-day we could come back to this island to win that Volcano Badge. One day.  
  
As the beam of red light shot towards Psyduck, the duck suddenly looked up. Seeing the beam bursting towards him, he ducked out of the way, before standing up tall, half-glaring at me.  
  
"Psyduck." He still wanted to fight. But he was hurt! I couldn't let him go on. I had to end it!  
  
Trying to return him to his poke ball once more, he jumped out of the way, screaming something along the line of "I want to win this for you! Give me a chance!" How could I not?  
  
Before I could give my okay, Magmar jumped Psyduck with another Fire Punch, throwing him to the floor.  
  
Psyduck looked up at Magmar from the ground, the mask of stupidity completely erased from his yellow visage. His black eyes, narrowed in anger, blazed with an inner rage so powerful, I'm sure he could have lit a campfire with its intensity. I've never seen Psyduck look this way before- it was unnerving.  
  
An ethereal white light slowly formed about the fallen ducks form, gradually hiding his body from view. The light intensified- so much so that I had to cover my eyes in attempt to see what was happening. I could see nothing but the white light.  
  
The glow dimmed slightly, and through a slight mist I saw a tall, elegant creature of deep blue, with a crown of four blue spikes and webbed hands and feet.  
  
I knew, then, that Magmar didn't have a chance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you liked it. And I'm sorry again! If yah wanna send me any comments, please review (or send me a mail at waterdragon_chick@hotmail.com). Thanks!  
  
~~Esylie Reechan~~ 


End file.
